The invention relates generally to a heddle frame construction for a loom and specifically to attachment of the center brace between the top and bottom frame slats of the heddle frame in a manner in which the position of the center brace longitudinally along the frame slats may be adjusted to accommodate different widths of fabric.
Typically, the heddle frame includes a pair of side frames with the top and bottom frame slats being vertically spaced and fixed by the side frames. Heddle rods are carried between the side frames and are attached to the frame slats between which the heddles are carried in the frame. Individual warp yarn ends are threaded through the individual heddles whereby the warp yarn ends are raised and lowered to form a shed during weaving. Any number of heddle frames may be utilized on a loom in side-by-side close proximity to each other. The heddle frames are reciprocated up and down during shedding by means of a heddle drive assembly positioned below the heddle frames. The bottom frame slat is adapted for making driving connection with the heddle frame drive assembly.
Center braces are attached between the top and bottom frame slats across the width of the heddle frame to maintain the top and bottom frame slats parallel and rigid with respect to one another. The number of center braces required depends upon the width and number of pieces of fabric being woven on the loom. Normally, a center brace is located between each fabric width that is being woven on the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,114 discloses a guide element fitted on the frame slats of a heddle frame which may be adjusted in its longitudinal position across the length of the frame slat. However, the element is not adapted for bracing or attaching a center brace and is not readily accessible for adjustment when attached to the bottom frame slat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,980 discloses a holder element for mounting a center brace between the top and bottom frame slats of a heddle frame and provides for limited adjustment.
However, the problem occurs in prior center brace mounts, that the mounting elements are not readily accessible for adjustment. This becomes a particular problem on the bottom frame slat where the heddle frame drive mechanism is connected to the bottom frame slat and, therefore, access to the parts of the bottom frame slat may not be readily had from the lower portion or from below the frame slat. When considering that upwards of eighteen heddle frames may be disposed on a loom in close proximity and may be in different up and down positions, the problem of providing adjustable mountings for the center brace which are operationally accessible on each heddle frame slat becomes one which needs considerable attention.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide means for attaching the center brace between the top and bottom frame slats of a heddle frame in which the center brace may be adjusted along the frame slats and set in position in a simple and expedient manner.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide wrap-around attachment members for attaching the center brace of a heddle frame between the top and bottom frame slats which may be released and set in position by means of simple clamping means which is readily accessible vertically from the upper sides of both the top and bottom frame slats.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide wrap-around attachment means for attaching a center brace between the top and bottom frame slats of a heddle frame which may be interchangeably used on either the top or bottom frame slat and may be adjusted from the upper side thereof in either position.